Kezia Holland
(Kezz-ee-ah Hoh-land) is a girl from Australia, who used to live on the Gold Coast for 11 years until she moved to America. She moved to Danville in Autumn, and befriended Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Melinda. She is very rebellious and funny, loves the theatre, and everything in it. She loves hardcore rock music, and she loves vintage things that can be useless to some but not to others. Kezia also attends Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was sorted into Ravenclaw with her best friend Melinda. She knows how to surf, and she's good at handling animals, as her mother used to run a touristic-type animal centre which had snakes, spiders, mice, and all other interesting animals. She has an Australian accent. Appearance She has orange hair with blue streaks and bright green eyes. She wears a black t shirt from David & Goliath's that says "Come to the dark side, we have cookies", pink leggings and black boots. Her hair is shaggy and she has a rebellious joker look to her. She does dye her hair a cherry colour sometimes, but it's nearly always orange with blue streaks. Sometimes, she doesn't reapply the dye when it fades, and leaves it it's original colour (blonde), but nearly always orange and blue. Personality Kezia is a very sarcastic, I-don't-care kind of girl, however, she is honest, and she does get guilty when she's done something wrong. Though she doesn't show it, she has deep emotions for people she truly cares about. She doesn't have a catchphrase, but she says: "Live from the Gold Coast, Baby!" quite alot. Early Life Kezia grew up with two very loving parents called Erin and Barren Holland. They were always caring to her but were strict too. Her mother is an author and artist while her father works at a broadband company over in London, so she doesn't see him often. Her cousin lives with her. Relationships Phineas Flynn Kezia is closer to Phineas than she was before because he joined Riot! with her. Ferb Fletcher Kezia is pretty good friends with Ferb, she talks to him about London and how it fascinates her, and she gets him to tell her stories about it. Baljeet Rai Baljeet is an acquaintance of Kezia, but she doesn't know him well. Buford Van Stomm Kezia doesn't really like Buford that much for his constant bullying to his friends. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Kezia met Isabella when she first moved to Danville, and they instantly became friends. However, Isabella dissaproves of Kezia's "I-don't-care-they'll-do-it-for-me" attitude. Irving Kezia and Irving instantly became enemies when they first met. She found him annoying and obsessed, and he found her crazy and just plain dillusional, because of her crazy hair and her personality. But secretly Irving has a small crush on Kezia. It hasn't been confirmed yet, but Kezia may feel the same way. However, they interacted alot in A Midwinter Night’s Dream, because they went to prom in a big group of other people. She never calls him by his original name. She normally calls him "Muppet". Sometimes she calls him "Geek", "Weirdo", or even "Owl". She calls him names to such an extent that Irving was surprised when she called him "Irving", thinking she forgot his name. Melinda Firelight Melinda is amazing friends with Melinda and in Hogwarts they were both in the same house. She hates the fact Melinda continually insists she belongs with Irving. Will Aubrey Will was Kezia's best friend in Australia whenever he visits. She taught him to surf and swim, although she gets annoyed when he flinches from her pet turtles, which she finds odd, because she always says “How can you possibly hate turtles?”. He has a crush on her, but she doesn't like him. He gets on her nerves sometimes, but yet they are still close friends, but don't hang out often. Trivia *Kezia is a very good singer. *She has a singing voice very similar to Hayley Williams (Lead singer of Paramore, IRL) *Kezia loves turtles. *Ironically hates the colour pink. *David and Goliath's is her favourite store in the world. *She wants to be an oceanographer when she grows up. *Her favourite colour is sea blue / Phthalocyanine Blue. *She loves the beach. *''Hollister'' is her favourite store to be in because she loves the surf theme so much. *She knows how to surf and is an expert *Her favourite films are Finding Nemo and the whole Harry Potter Series. Onomatology *Marisol ~ No Precise Meaning. *Grace ~ Latin - "God's favor or help. *Frances ~ French Proper Name. *Kezia ~ Biblical daughter of Job, from Heb. Behind The Scenes *Kezia is voiced by Cariba Heine, formerly Indiana Evans. *Kezia's singing voice is voiced by Hayley Williams. Funnily enough, she's loosely based on Hayley Williams. Quotes Appearances *Zainy in the Brainy (First Appearance) - NOTE: Don't pay attention to Kezia in this story. This was her original personality concept, which wasn't very appealing in my eyes, and I thought she was too much of a Mary Sue. Also, ignore the person “Olivia”. She was an OC who was, como se dice… a prototype. Melinda took her place in the role of Kezia's best friend. Olivia won't be appearing anymore, so there's no point in becoming attached to her— she doesn't even have a page! *Baljeet Rai : The Boy *Broken (yet to appear) *ARTTOHAHCBCE! *How Riot! Got Together *15 Ways to Leave A Department Store *The Big Fat Comic Relief Special *Gone *Halloween Spectacular Of Unspeakable Doomy Horrors *A Midwinter Night’s Dream *Band Practice *Scuba Lessons *The Tales of William Aubrey and Other Fairly Stupid Stories *Les Déloyale *St. Flynn's *Trip To Nevada Groups *Riot! Category:Riot! Category:Singers Category:Fictional Singer/Songwriters Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Teens